World Generation
Hytale uses algorithms to create a large sandbox worlds, with multiple biomes/environments where players can explore and adventure. This is called procedural generation. In the case of Hytale, it is used to generate the world and all its inhabitants, from every big castle to every rock on the path of your adventure. World Zones General World Generation Although each zone has different environments, each one has its own world-generation system. Each zone is composed of several biomes, such as forest, lakes, hills, ravines etc. Each zone has its own coastline, with ocean bordering at part of it. Even oceans have their own biomes within, giving players more to explore under the water's surface. Players can travel further out to Deep Ocean waters to find even more rewards and interesting content, however proper planning and preparation is needed to survive those environments. Outside of the natural world, prefabs and dungeons can spawn. Dungeons spawn with a series of rooms connected together, each one different, with a "treasure room" in the center. These will vary from zone to zone, giving different challenges in each one. Prefabs include pre-made structures, like towers or castles. However they also include objects such as trees or rocks. There have been thousands of prefabs already made for the Hytale world. Despite only 4 zones being confirmed and the game still in the process of being designed, there are already over 3,000! Aside from regular dungeons, players can find portal dungeons, a special version of dungeons that will lead them to a small "pocket" world, where regular rules don't apply, and creativity will be necessary to conquer them. Even though much attention has been given to designing the world generation algorithms, this doesn't mean that world generation is flawless. Biomes can still clash in interesting ways. If a ravine intersects a mountain, or a cave intersects a mineshaft, interesting environment overlaps can occur. Prefabs Prefabricated content, also known as prefabs, are a collection of objects used for generating zones. Currently, there are a total of 3785 different prefabs in Hytale. The most common prefab are trees, which have many species and variations, depending on zone and biome. Caves Caves are also found on Orbis. They feature different creatures and resources, which are procedurally-generated, based on rules of the particular zone. However, most of the time, generation of these features follows the same format, which can be affected by underground prefabs, dungeons, and other natural generation like ravines, offering some variation. Ores may spawn, embedded within cave walls, making it easy for players to gather minerals. Modability Biomes and world generation in Hytale are things that will be completely mod-able, along with blocks, NPC's and environments. As a result, a truly dedicated modder could design their own entire world! Gallery File:5c2fd15f77b7840018784751 5 prefabs 1.jpg|One big prefab on Zone 1 Zone2trailer.png|Zone 2, as shown in the trailer Zone 3 Sunset.jpg|A sunset over Zone 3 GeneratedInteriors.jpg|Two types of generated interiors. Video Gallery File:Hytale - Announcement Trailer References *WorldGen Introduction - Developer Blog (Hytale.com) Category:Biomes Category:World Generation Category:Game Mechanics